A New Life With You
by JadeAnn1123
Summary: Margaret have a talk with Mordecai after the kiss at the episode "Picking up Margaret."Their taking to the next level.Margaret say she like him.He also said he like her.Would everyone will have a happy life?Would a certain girl will be jealous or came back with revenge?Would their relation blossom?Find Out what happen.Pairings MxM,RxE,BxA,MMxS or MxC.Rated T for safe.
1. A Talk

**Hey!Everyone.I just stop a little on my old story called"New Girls in the park"I'm a little bored now at the story so I made a new one called "A new life with you"Awesome, Remember the episode of regular show called "Picking up Margaret"At the airport Margaret kiss when Margaret came back she talk to Mordecai who almost chicken out AGAIN but when she tell about something everything here the story,Enjoy.**

After the kiss in the airport Mordecai was really even tell Rigby about suprise the raccoon.

"Dude Really?!I owe Muscle man so much money if i he know about that!"His fury friend said.

"I know,dude I'm just glad about it."The bluejay in unison."I don't know what to do if something happen next."He added which make his happy smile fell and turn to a panic expression."Crap!,What should I do?"He asked stopped him.

"Dude,Relax just be yourself that only girls want like me when I ask Eileen nothing happen she just say we we're at the arcade I act myself then done she also kiss me in the cheek."He said in thinking about Eileen he sighed gave the Bluejay smile at him.

Ever since the Camping between the four of and Eileen been hanging 2 months from now then sometimes they date each and her kiss on the lips once when they date first they are official grow a big crush on Eileen which make Mordecai felt happy for him and he need is to ask Margaret to be official Margaret and Eileen came with the duo orders.

"Here you go guys,Enjoy."Margaret said giving the two coffee and meatball sub for Rigby.

"Hi Rigby"Eileen added kissing her boyfriend at the cheek make him blushed and chuckled.

"Thanks Eileen"Rigby said.

"Oh,Thanks again Mordecai for the ride to the always there for me no matter what problem I have."Margaret said with a make Mordecai chuckled nervously.

"No problem,Margaret"He said a little nervous.

"Oh,Can I talk to you at the back of the store now,Mordecai?"She added more a little pull Mordecai at the back of the store.

"I'll be back a minute,Rigby."Mordecai said a little loud.

"Sure,Dude"Rigby said in a happy Eileen look confuse a bit and said..."What with all the excite face of Margaret?"Asked her boyfriend."Well,I'll tell you about it while they're gone."Rigby said.

* * *

Cut at Mordecai and Margaret at the back of the store.

"So what do you want to talk about?"Mordecai asked a bit of chicken out or he maybe fall because of something.

Margaret sighed and said,"Mordecai...I like you."

"What?"

"I'll like you more than just a friend,You always there for me no matter what make me smile when I'm shutter or blushed a lot when I'm talking to 're cute,kind,caring I think your the right guy for my past boyfriend are just a jerk,dumping me and a lot of stuff but your just different from other kiss at the airport was totally worth it that why I grow a crushed on you.I thought I'm a creep if I don't tell you about I'll feel."Margaret said to was complete shocked and just froze in front of her.

"Um...Mordecai?Mordecai?It's okay if your not ready I jus-No"Mordecai stopped her from saying it."I'll like you also I'm just so weird that I didn't say what I a cool,kind girl.I'll like."

"Oh!Mordecai,Really?"Margaret asked he Margaret suddenly kissed him at the lips first got shocked but he just enjoy they broke the kiss."Oh!Sorry about that-No"Margaret said "It's cool"she added.

"So that mean we are?"He asked akwardly."Yes,Mordecai"She smiled and kissed him in the cheek."I got to go,See you around."She left and went back to work."Bye"Mordecai said as he walked back to their table see Rigby and Eileen Flirting.

"Wow,really?!Cool."Eileen said."Yeah pretty cool."Rigby said and look at his friend and smile.

"So,How is going?"Rigby asked his tall friend.

"Margaret said she like me,Dude."Mordecai said about to jump in the air.

"That's great,Mordecai Congrats."Eileen was happy for them."I got to go guys I have to work,see ya."she waved her hand and left.

Rigby let out a small loud yelled saying"Dude that was so cool!"Mordecai shush him a little.

"Let's go back to the park dude before Benson blow a fuse."Mordecai said to his small they left riding the cart back to the Park.

**Well,That all folks!See Mordecai almost chicken out?I bet you did.I'm happy Margaret told about she like Mordecai!Yes!Wooaah!Find out what happen next to their someone will be jealous?I don't know just find out.R&R you Enjoy.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out**


	2. Trip to Japanese Lagoon Resto

**Hey Guys!I'm Back and still very alive...And oh sorry for the long update to this story but right now I'm gonna write from now on...So on with the story :)**

* * *

When the duo came back to the park an angry Benson was there with the others sitting at the stair case...

"Oh,Look who decide to show up"Benson Say while the duo walk to the stair and sit"Sorry,Benson"The duo told him in a unison tone

Benson say "And as I was saying we having a hang out time at this restaurant called Japanese Lagoon Resto."The gang was in awed when he told what kind of restaurant they going Skips decide to speak "Wow Benson you surely pick the most expensive restaurant in the city"

"Since we got extra money this year at the park I figure out that I treat everyone to this restaurant and I got extra six reservation if anyone like to have it get this thing before it's to late."Muscleman and Hi Five get the two reservation then Mordecai and Rigby get the other two and then lastly Thomas get the other one.

"So Benson My good man who you gonna invite with that pinky ticket one?"Pops asked him Benson has a smile on his face and say...

"Well I go ask Audrey to go out with me I mean us."He Blushes a little making Muscleman and Rigby 'Woo' a little...Benson get annoyed about this and say "Shut up or your both fired now go get ready because we're leaving at 5 we got a long drive that can take an hour.

Everyone go to their different way to get ready for tonight while Mordecai and Rigby walking straight to the coffee shop...

Rigby say ending the akward silent "So you gonna ask her out dude?"Mordecai face lit up when he taking the hint what Rigby talking about.

"Uh...What do you think?"He asked his fury friend which make him surprise to hear Mordecai say that."Dude of course she is your girlfriend if you don't she will go sad and junk like that dude aren't you excited because this is your chance to move on to the next level with Margaret?This is your Chance Dude don't blow it."

Mordecai sighed and say,"Well I'm glad but I don't think I can't do it."He sighed again "I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Dude stop acting weird she will loved to go out with you in a fancy dinner tonight come on don't back out right now,you blowing the chance."Rigby said annoyed while crossing his arms

They walked inside the shop to see Margaret and Eileen talkin' to each other then they turn around to see the boys waving at them and they waved back.

"Hey Guys what's up forgot anything?"Margaret asked to them

"Uh...We're just here to ask you both if you want to go out tonight 5 at this Japanese Lagoon Resto or something?"

"Sure we love to..."Both of the girls said in unison then giggled while the boys join too.

"So it's settled then we pick you?"Mordecai ask them

"We can go to the park I bring my car"Margaret said

"Yeah our apartment was to far away from the park so yeah we can go to the park."Eileen added

Margaret and Eileen leave while saying,"Well see ya then,guys"

"Bye"

* * *

**At The Park House outside**

Everyone came at the park in their outfits with the three cars...

Benson with a pen and the clip board on his hand "Okay Everyone since we can't fit in one car Margaret car and Skips Van is here well Mordecai and Rigby you go along with Margaret and Eileen,Muscleman Starla,HFG,Thomas and your two girlfriends will be at Skips Van with Skips and Lastly Me,Audrey and Pops can go to my car I guess so you follow Skips at the road then we follow behind,Okay?"

"Okay"Everyone say then went to cars the they head at the road.

* * *

**At Margaret's Car**

Cut at the car where Mordecai and Rigby rapping while the two girls listen to them.

"Look out what's that way up there,going to resto make you relaxing while looking up high."Mordecai say rapping while his arm was up.

"There's no denying"Rigby continue to rap

"Psh"Mordecai said still his arms up.

"It's getting exciting"Rigby continue to rap while Mordecai continue "Psh."

"Psh,Psh!"Mordecai added more

"As we getting up so close!"

"La-la la-goon-la-go-on Lagoon!"They both say it loud then laugh along with Margaret and Eileen.

"That was cool guys"Eileen say to them

Short Silent came to the car then Rigby decide to talk.

Rigby said in an annoying tone "Ugh...This taking to long I'm calling Benson."He grab the Walkie Talkie then start to speak.

**At Benson Car**

While Benson,Pops and Audrey talking they receive a call from Rigby at the Walkie Talkie.

"Benson hey dude are we there yet I'm bored?"Rigby said in an annoying tone."Not Yet Rigby we need more 30 mins to arrive there"Benson told him in his usual voice."Fine"

After ending the conversation with Rigby he start talking to Audrey again.

"So what are you saying again Benson?"Audrey asked interested at Benson

"Well I uh...planning to if you want to you know uh go ou-"He was cut by a call from Mordecai

"Hey Benson are we there yet?"He asked him Benson now annoyed which make Audrey giggled."No not yet Mordecai."

"Okay"He turn off the walkie talkie."Okay uh...I just gonna ask you if you wanna go-"

"Hey Benson Are we There Yet?!I'm bored!"Rigby complained again which make Benson redder."No!We're not!So Shut up!"

Benson turn it off then sigh stressful then Audrey put her hand at his shoulder which he smile

"Benson,Don't be to hard on them they just asking if we're already at the restaurant."Audrey said with a soft tone and a soft smile at her face making Benson smile also."Thanks Audrey"He said"So what are you saying again?"Benson said with a long sigh "Um...Audrey I'm just gonna ask you if you wanna go to movie sometimes?"With a smile at his face then Audrey gasp but in a happy gasp and said "Of Course Benson I would love to"Audrey said in a unison voice then hug him tightly and Benson blushes like a tomato.

"Good Show jolly good show!"Pops said with a laugh.

Then five minutes past a called again from Rigby which Benson turn to a frown he grab the walkie talkie and about to press the big button.

"Hey Benson are we already at the lagoon I'm hungry and need to go hey Benson come on dude speak u-"Benson press the red button which make a high pitched at the other car.

"There that would teach them not to ask always 'Are we there yet' now we can drive peacefully."He said to himself and start driving again.

* * *

**At Margaret's Car **

After pressing the red button on Benson line Rigby and Mordecai was trying their best if their ears still can hear then the girls laughed at their misfortune

"Ugh...Why can't he stop being a sour butt?Then he pressed the red button at the walkie talkie."Rigby said with a pout and cross arm.

"Baby"Mordecai muttered under his voice.

"So I guess you learn that stop asking Benson that are we there yet or he gonna make you two deaf,Hehe."Margaret playfully said at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess so"With a little chuckled

"So I think you learn to stop asking Benson that are we there yet at the resto,Rigby"Said to her boyfriend helping him if he still can hear.

"Ugh,Yeah I guess but thanks for the help."Thank his girlfriend with a kiss in the cheek

"Cute"Mordecai muttered under his voice but this time Rigby hear this and shout..."Stop Talking!"With a shark face again...

Then a called from Benson at the walkie talkie

"So I guess you two clowns stop asking me that 'Are we there yet Benson' and I wish your happy now because we're here now are you happy that I answer your questions you two?"Benson said with a chuckled.

A short silent then a yell from the duo was hear "Yes!We're here!Haha!Ohhhhh!In your face!"Benson rolled his eyes while everyone else came outside and go inside the Japanese lagoon resto.

**Well I finish chapter two.I write this all night this so hard to decide if I continue this or I just continue because I'm bored and nothing to do and just go straight in the computer room and go crazy till night time!Hehehe Well hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R.**

**-JadeAnn1123 Out XD**


End file.
